Wild West - Day 14
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 14 (Chinese version). Dynamic: Summoned: |FR = A Wild West pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Wild West - Day 13 |after = Wild West - Day 15}} Difficulty This level has a high concentration of Chicken Wrangler Zombies, as well as some Pianist Zombies. Using plants like Lightning Reed and Spikeweed will greatly aid the player to winning this level. Luckily, the player is given lots of time to set up some defenses before the biggest threats come around. Buckethead Cowboy can appear via Dynamic Difficulty, which can either increase or decrease the difficulty of this level. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = 100% Plant Food; first flag |zombie9 = |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 4 |zombie11 = 1 5 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = 3 5 |zombie13 = 2 4 1 2 4 5 |note13 = 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = 2 |zombie15 = 4 |note15 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note16 = 100% Plant Food; final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Wall-nut **Pea Pod **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine **Lightning Reed **Chili Bean *Start the level off normally. Quickly fill the minecarts with 3 five-headed Pea Pods, as they will help deal with the Pianist Zombies. *Plant one Lightning Reed on the second lane and one on the fourth lane. Zombie Chickens should be easy to deal with by now. *You may try planting one column of Wall-nuts quickly, but this may not be necessary if you plant the Pea Pods quickly enough. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Twin Sunflower **Spikerock or Spikeweed **Cherry Bomb **Chili Bean **Lightning Reed **Pea Pod *Wait until the first zombie appears, then plant a Chili Bean in the first column of the lane in which he appears. This gives you the longest possible delay until further zombies appear. Where possible, keep doing this. *Plant Twin Sunflowers in column 5 and protect them with Wall-nuts in column 6 and Spikerocks/Spikeweeds in column 7. Optionally, also plant Twin Sunflowers in column 3 of the first lane and column 4 of the fifth lane. *Plant a Lightning Reed on the second lane and another on the fourth lane. *Plant Pea Pods on the minecarts or in column 1, as the opportunity presents itself. *Plant Spikerocks/Spikeweeds in column 9. Deals immediate damage to newly-appearing zombies and also instantly destroys Pianist Zombies. *Plant Spikerocks/Spikeweeds in column 8 of the first, third and fifth lanes. *Plant a Cherry Bomb or Chili Bean in column 8 of the second or fourth lane if the zombies get too numerous. *If you have come straight to Wild West without first completing Pirate Seas - Day 21, where you gain the seventh seed slot, the Pea Pod, Cherry Bomb or Lightning Reed may be dropped. However, if not using the Lightning Reed, make sure that you have planted a full line of Spikerock/Spikeweed in front of the Wall-nuts before the Chicken Wrangler Zombies appear. And if not using the Pea Pod or Cherry Bomb, make sure that you keep replanting the Wall-nuts the moment that they are eaten. Strategy 3 :By *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Chili Bean **Spikeweed **Lightning Reed **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Coconut Cannon *Plant a column of Sun-shrooms. Use a Chili Bean to deal with the first two zombies. *Use Snapdragons on the fifth column to deal with the next few zombies. Put Wall-nuts in front of the Snapdragons and Coconut Cannons on the minecarts. Put Lightning Reeds on empty spaces behind the Snapdragons. *Use Coconut Cannons to deal with Pianist Zombies when you do not have Spikeweeds ready. Gallery FRWWd14U.png|First time reward IMG 0097.PNG|By WW - Day 14 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 14 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW14.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety WW14.png|By . Once again, Wall-nut is useless because of Pianist. SOWW14.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wild West Day 14 (Ep.145)|By Wild West Day 14 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags